Chimilla
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Chimilla:' **Floor 1-1 *'Cactilla:' **Chimilla grows into Cactilla at Lv.14 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|187 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|80 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Grass Specialization Support Specialization Normal Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; When it comes to a combination of both bulk and power, Chimilla/Cactilla is among the best, in the vein of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Bowser, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom's Tekkaman, and Pokémon Showdown's Colossoil. For the bulk, it's got Hulk Inspiration Level Two to passively boost all of your minions' Health--including its own. Fortitude only passively boosts your own Health, but it will be able to greatly expand Cactilla's lifespan. Not only that, it has access to amazing power in the form of several "utility" skills. Namely, Tree Bash, Rock Throw Level Three, and Bone Crunch. All of these have their own pros and cons, but they all help Cactilla become your team's main bulky heavy hitter. However, Cactilla is not without its flaws. Poor Speed holds it back from doing its job as the bulky heavy hitter I mentioned earlier, as do its weaknesses to common Fire, Flying, Ice, Dino and Demonic-type moves. Cactilla also faces direct competition from its fellow Grass-type, Quickapent, who, as its name suggests, is much faster and has access to the powerful Peck Level Two. Playing to its strengths and covering its weaknesses is very, very important when playing Cactilla, and shields and redirecting never hurt as an extra precaution against those minions with the super-effective moves listed above. If you do, Cactilla will be the bulky, heavy hitting minion you've always wished for, a minion who will happily sponge up attacks for you all day, as long as they don't happen to be Fire or Dino moves! Grass Skills The low-level Chimillas you fight near the beginning of the game just spam Roar. It's disgusting. Your Cactilla will be able to do so much better than that. These skills contain the ever-coveted Tree Bash, which is right up there with the most powerful Grass-type moves in the game. Tree Bash has 90 base points of damage, and it boosts your Attack by a whopping 50%. With that boost, Cactilla will be able to rip right through the opposition--provided they haven't been KO'd yet by the other members of your team. But the drawback is a particularly bad one: three turns of cooldown after the move. An example is that if a move has one turn of cooldown, if you want to use that move again, you will have to use it every other turn. It generally isn't an issue, since most of my battles don't usually last that long. Anyway, there are other options; there are other options for every skill tree in the game. Rock Throw Level Three hits for 45 base points of Earth-type damage with no negatives; Drain Level Four both damages the target and heals you at the same time; Bone Crunch is a Dino-type move with no negatives either, and Vicious Level Five, in conjunction with Tree Bash, will passively boost your Attack to well over 9000. Support Skills These are Cactilla's go-to skills if immediate power isn't needed. A main move for these skills is Rock Slide Level Three, which hits three randomly-chosen enemies for 30 base points of damage. What's better, it's especially good against those Fire, Dino and Flying-type minions Cactilla hates. Other options include Earthquake Level Two, which can be better in certain situations, because it hits all enemies; Reckless Dash Level Three, which bashes your opponent hard with 55 base points of damage, but inflicts damage on you too; Demoralize to cut your target's Attack by 79%, always helpful if you know they're a fast damage dealer; Taunt Level Two, which redirects 45% of the damage taken by your minions to itself, and Hulk Inspiration Level Two to boost group Health by 10%. Normal Skills Why are you even using these? Reset your skill tree to one of the other two better skill trees. I mean, you can use these, but to me they're just not worthwhile. Anyway, Thrash and Pulverize are your main options here. Thrash hits for 90 base points of damage with no negatives, and Pulverize hits for 100 base points of damage while using less Energy, but it comes with the side effect of being able to boost your opponent's Attack with a 20% chance to do so...but, when you think about it, if your target does get the Attack boost, they will probably be dead. Of course, there are other options, but they aren't much better than what I listed above. Earth Shield increases your armor by a little, Wild Lance Level Three does a great 75 base points of damage, but cuts your Attack by 49%, and Mirror Skin Level Four reflects 60% of the damage taken back at your opponent.Category:Minions